criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
From Heaven To Hell
From Heaven To Hell is the fourth case in City Center, the nineteenth case in Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background The player and David were patrolling around the city hall when they heard an explosion sound coming from the other street. The team quickly went to the other street just the see the mayor's mansion is burning. The team quickly called the firefighters and waited for them. When the firefighters finally put the fire out; the team investigated the mansion's remains and found mayor's wife, Constance Lawrence, dead. They shipped the body to the morgue and went to talk to the mayor to learn more about the murder. The team also found a burnt photograph, some broken metal pieces and a locked smartphone. The photograph was analyzed and it turned out to be a photograph showing the victim along some protesters on Huntsville. The team went to Huntsville and bumped into Robert Sharp with his cameraman, Cole Milestone. The team thought that Robert is chasing a story, like always he does, so they thought Robert isn't important for solving the murder. But then, David thought that Cole might've filmed something that'll give a clue about the murder so they had Cole interrogated. Cole gave the team his camera but on the way to the police station, David said that they forgot asking Cole for the password. Fortunately, the password was no match to the player's hacking skills, so they gained access to Cole's camera and send it to lab for analysis. The camera didn't filmed anything related to the murder except the victim's heated argument with Jack Highfield, the army colonel they met earlier. Jack said he was busy man and he wouldn't talk to police since the team arrested him before. Having no other leads, the team restored the metal pieces. They turned out to be a fire extinguisher. The team sent it to the lab. Also they unlocked the smartphone and understood that it actually belonged to the victim. The team checked the victim's contacts and they saw that a certain Agnes Linguini called the victim thirteen times today. "The name Agnes Linguini didn't ring a bell." said David but the player was smart enough to remember she was the killer of Andrew Collins back in Paradise City. The team asked their tech expert to searched how she managed to get out of prison. William called them the next minute and said that Agnes was bailed out of prison by Constance Lawrence. The team went to question Agnes as well. Agnes welcomed the player and thanked him for making her realise the right path. The team couldn't relate Agnes to the murder since she was very thankful to the victim but they still thought that it's a good idea to keep an eye on her. The team got the autopsy results telling that the flames didn't kill her, the fire extinguisher did. The team asked anything about the killer and luckily, the coroner was generous enough to tell that the killer is left-handed. Since the team was already on the lab, they also asked for the results on the fire extinguisher and learnt the killer has a bruise since a blood sample not matching the victim's was found on the murder weapon. The Killer, shockingly, proved to be none other than Cole Milestone. When the team went to arrest him, he said he committed the murder because Robert hadn't been getting any good news and Cole thought that burning the mayor's mansion would be perfect and doing it while the rioting is occuring would've been his chance to escape since people would've thought the rioting had gone too far. But since there are no plans that went perfectly, Constence was having a night snack and she saw Cole and idetified him because of seeing too much while exchanging gossip with the media. Cole had known the second she saw him, that she'll call the police, he made a quick decision which is consisted of burning the mansion down to the ground and killing Constence with the fire extinguisher she held in her own hands. David asked him how could a person be so heartless to kill an innocent woman just for making their boss 30 dollars wealthier and why would he commited the murder in order to help Robert but, unfortunately, those questions were left answerless since Cole decided not to talk anymore. He was sentenced to life imprisonment with no chance of parole for first-degree murder and arson led to death. Victim *'Constance Lawrence' (Found burned to death in her mansion) Murder Weapon *'Fire Extinguisher' Killer *'Cole Milestone' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a visible bruise. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left handed. *This suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a visible bruise. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is left-handed. *This suspect eats cookies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a visible bruise. Killer's Profile *The Killer is left-handed. *The Killer has a visible bruise. *The Killer's blood type is A+ *The Killer eats cookies. *The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Mansion Remains (Clues: Victim's Body, Protest Photograph, Metal Pieces, Locked Smartphone) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18.00.00, KP: The Killer is left-handed.) *Talk to Bradley Lawrence about the murder. *Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Fire Extinguisher) *Examine Fire Extinguisher (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (09.00.00, The Killer has a visible bruise.) *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone (06.00.00) *Question Agnes Linguini about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Protest Photograph (Matching Person: Constance Lawrence) *Investigate Huntsville Avenue (Clue: Flare) *Examine Flare (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyze DNA Sample (09.00.00) *Ask Betty Hollands about being the organizer of the protest alongside the victim. *Question Cole Milestone about the murder. (New Clue: Cole's Camera) *Analyze Cole's Camera (03.00.00) *Interrogate Jack Highfield about his heated argument with the victim. *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Investigate Broadcasting Center (Clues: Victim's Purse, Broken Glass) *Examine Victim's Purse (Result: Lipstick) *Examine Lipstick (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Matching Person: Bradley Lawrence) *Interrogate Bradley Lawrence about throwing possible evidence away. *Investigate Decorative Garden (Clues: Locked Tablet, Faded Document) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Victim's Tablet) *Analyze Victim's Tablet (03.00.00) *Question Jack Highfield about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Faded Document (Result: Divorce Papers) *Analyze Divorce Papers (06.00.00) *Grill Bradley Lawrence about divorcing the victim. *Examine Broken Glass (Result: Molotov Cocktail) *Analyze Molotov Cocktail (15.00.00, KP: The Killer's blood type is A+) *Go to Chapter 3 (No Stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Investigate Tram Tracks (Clues: Trash Bag, Torn Banner) *Examine Torn Banner (Result: Protest Banner) *Analyze Protest Banner (09.00.00) *Question Betty Hollands about her protest against the victim. *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Broken Flash Drive) *Examine Broken Flash Drive (Result: Flash Drive) *Analyze Flash Drive (09.00.00, KP: The Killer eats cookies.) *Investigate Broadcasting Tower Entrance (Clue: Unlocked Briefcase) *Examine Unlocked Briefcase (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (15.00.00, KP: The Killer has green eyes.) *Arrest the Killer *Go to Forgotten Conflict: Part 4 (No Stars) |-| Forgotten Conflict: Part 4= *See if Agnes Linguini knows more of Cole's motives. (Available at Start) *Investigate Broadcasting Center (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Pie Chart) *Examine Faded Pie Chart (Result: Pie Chart) *Analyze Pie Chart (06.00.00) *Fine Agnes for obstruction of a murder investigation. (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Question Betty Hollands about the rioting. (Available at Start) *Investigate Hunstville Avenue (Clue: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document (Result: Military Confidentials) *Analyze Military Confidentials (06.00.00) *Grill Jack Highfield about his illegal activites. (Reward: Burger) *Thanks Betty Hollands for her help (Reward: MALE: Fashion Suit FEMALE: Fashion Dress) *Investigate Next Case (No Stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases